


a bit of studying

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Public Sex, Student Remus Lupin, Vaginal Sex, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Remus finally decides to allow himself to become intimate.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	a bit of studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakeySama9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/gifts).



Remus has always been shy when it comes to physical intimacy. More often than not, your make-out sessions end with him blushing and coming up with an excuse to return to your respective dorms. It was frustrating, to say the least. You try to be patient with him. He wouldn't come right out and say it, but deep down you knew it was because of his condition. 

Remus fears himself losing control. He can always feel the animal lurking within him, wanting to be released. The fiery moment with you, when your hands wander closer to the buckle of his belt, is when he fears it the most. This fear of hurting you is the only thing stronger than his desire for you.   
He knows you love him, and would never leave over this. The bond the two of you share is stronger than that. He’s worried because he wants you. Badly. So badly he doesn’t know how long he can keep resisting. 

He finds you in the Great Hall at dinner. You sit with Lily discussing the latest homework in Potions. He pauses for a moment to watch you, reveling in your smile before he finally approaches the table. He sits down beside you, and presses a kiss against your cheek.

"Hello, love," he says to you quietly

"Hello," you smile as you lace your fingers with his.

"I was thinking we could meet up later to do some studying later,” he suggests.

You notice Sirius rolling his eyes with a groan. James elbows him in the side before he says anything embarrassing.

"We were all going to study in the common room later," Lily says sweetly.

"Erm, well,” Remus stutters. "I particularly need help with Alchemy."

You smirk at his quick thinking since the two of you were the only ones who took alchemy. The rest of the gang found it to be a horrible subject. You had a sneaking suspicion that Remus only took it because you did. He was terrible at it, and wasn’t lying when he said he needed help with the class. You know better than to think studying is really what is on his mind. 

"Oh," Lily sighs. "Maybe you two could join us later. We'll work on the potions homework together."

"Maybe," Remus smiles.

Lily finally picks up on the hint, and gives up on roping the two of you in on her study group. Immediately she turns to James, Peter, and Sirius to discuss their study plans later. You can tell she’s a bit disappointed at the two of you blowing off the group, but how many times had her and James done the same thing? Too many times to count at this point. Sirius has no room to talk either since he lives in a perpetual state of blowing the group off in favor of chasing his carnal desires. 

"We can go to the library," you suggest to Remus, still trying to keep the facade going. 

"Sounds good,” he agrees. 

The two of you sit in silence, waiting patiently for the rest of the group to disperse. You feel giddy, wondering if tonight is the night it’s going to happen. Finally, everyone has left. And the two of you make your way out of the Great Hall. 

By now the two of you knew which parts of the castle are usually quiet around this time of night. He laces his fingers with yours as the two of you begin walking in the direction of the library. Then, as the crowd thins out, you take a sharp left down one of the mostly abandoned corridors. Another little detour up the stairs a couple flights brings you to a corridor that is always abandoned except for the occasional walk through from Filch or more couples also looking for a place to be intimate. 

“So what do you have in mind?” you asked as you ducked into a corner. 

He smirks, “I’ve got a few ideas.” 

He leans in to catch your lips with him. His arms wrap around your waist to pull you flush against him. Remus’ touch is always soft and gentle, but there’s something different about the way he touches you now. His fingers knead into your soft flesh. He holds you tight against him, unwilling to provide any give. Needy, eager kisses take your breath away. Your fingers smooth along his jawline. His kisses begin to wander along your cheek, to your temple, then along your jaw. Softly he trails his lips down your neck until he finds that soft tender spot at the base of your neck. You let out a moan as he gently nibbles and sucks on that spot. 

Remus’ lips are still connected to your neck when he pushes you against the wall. His hands wander up the sides of your hips as he continues his trail of kisses down the side of your neck. A soft moan falls from your lips, only for a second to get caught in your throat as you hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Remus quickly pulls away from you. You straighten out your clothes before the two of you step out from the stairwell. A lost looking first year stumbles down the hallway without even looking at the two of you. You let out a small giggle, but stop when you notice the look of concern on Remus’ face. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he calls after the boy. 

The boy turns around, “I just really need to find a bathroom.” 

Remus laughs now too, “Go back the way you came. It’ll be on the right before you get to the library.” 

You smile as the boy nods vigorously before taking off in a brisk jog back the way he came. As soon as the boy is out of sight you catch Remus’ lips with yours, giving his bottom lip a soft nip before pulling away. 

“I love your sweetness,” you whisper before moving in for another kiss. 

“I’m not always sweet, you know,” Remus raises an eyebrow. “I can be rather naughty.” 

You smirk, “Oh I’d love to see that.” 

“Mhm,” he nudges you back towards the stairwell. 

Once you’re both well hidden in the shadows, his hands waste no time reaching up your shirt. His hands stretch out across your soft flesh, gripping your hips to pull you against him. Your lips crash in a passionate kiss, your hands gripping tightly to his shirt. He rolls his hips against yours. You can feel his cock through his pants, already half hard and eager. His nimble fingers move to begin working your breasts, teasing your nipples until they’re hardened buds. 

His mouth begins with a trail of kisses along your jawline and back down your neck. His hands slip out from under your shirt. 

“Remus,” your voice breathless. “Are you sure about doing this here?” 

He pushes your skirt up around your waist, and runs a finger along your slit. Moaning as he feels how damp your panties are. 

“Absolutely,” he whispers as he’s dropping to his knees between your legs. 

He pulls your panties down, and you lift your feet one by one so he can slip them off. He leans forward to plant a kiss on your thigh before nibbling a bit at the tender flesh. His fingers begin working the sensitive nub between your folds before soothing along the slit to tease your entrance. Your hands reach down to tangle in his hair. You lean your head back against the wall, letting out a content sigh. 

He surprises you when he pulls one of your legs over his shoulder, and buries his face between your thighs. You let out a gasp as your eyes snap open. You look down at him, and his eyes are looking up at you as well. A new feeling begins coming over you in soft waves, steadily growing higher and higher. He works your core to perfection. Sweet Remus is always so eager to please. Cover your own mouth as your orgasm rips through you, moving throughout your body and causing your toes to curl in your shoes. Remus keeps licking at your entrance as you ride out high. The last wave of pleasure shudders through you, and he sets you back on solid ground. You catch your breath before reaching down to unbuckle his pants, releasing his hard cock into the palm of your hand. You begin stroking him slowly, taking your time with him. 

Remus let's out a low growl before leaning into you. Your back presses against the wall, and he surprises you when he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, trying to brace yourself. There’s a small table nearby with an ornamental vase nearby, Remus walks you over there and leans you against the table. You reach down between the both of you, and line him up with your entrance. 

“Are you sure about this?” Remus asks, “What if something happens?” 

You smile before pressing a soft kiss into his cheek, “It’s gonna be okay, Remus. I trust you.” 

He presses into you, a moan escaping you both as all the sexual tension built up between you finally comes closer to a release. He pulls it out almost completely and then thrusts inside to the hilt. You grip onto his shirt as he begins finding a slow-building rhythm. His name falls from your lips as he continues thrusting, and a swelling of pleasure begins building in your core. He plants soft kisses along your jawline as he continues thrusting. You tangle your fingers in his soft hair, sighing as his lips come into contact with a tender spot on your neck. Your second orgasm comes on quickly, and it takes you by surprise. A cry of pleasure is caught in your mouth when Remus’ hand covers your mouth. 

“We don’t wanna get caught,” he reminds you. 

You moan against his hand as each wave of pleasure comes over you. Your walls tensing and pulsing around him brings Remus over the edge with you. His thrusts become more ragged and he too has to suppress himself from being too loud. 

After riding out your highs, the two of you take a few moments to catch your breath. Soft kisses are planted on whatever bits of skin you can reach. Your fingers still grip onto his shirt. 

“I love you,” he whispers quietly. 

“I love you too, Remus,” you smile. 

He backs away from you so he can tuck himself back into his pants and straighten out his clothes. You slide off the table, smoothing your skirt down around your thighs. Remus bends over to collect your discarded panties. He holds them out for you to take, but a mischievous smile crosses over your lips. 

“Why don’t you hang onto them for me?” You emphasize with a suggestive wink. 

A flush of pink colored his cheeks, but he tucks the black panties into his pocket nonetheless. 

“So, maybe we could go do some studying?” you suggest. 

Remus smiles, “Yeah, I guess I could use help with alchemy.”


End file.
